The High School Experience
by Nyte5
Summary: Sakura   Sasuke   Love. Sakura   Friends   Popular. Sakura-Both? Equals Nothing. High School Fic.  By Nyte5, alternate ending with Echo Uchiha. Review!
1. The Day Before School Started

FIRST OF ALL...

my typing, spelling and grammar skills are horrible.

IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY

if i made any mistakes.

i write fanfiction purely cuz i love naruto.

Enjoyyy, readers!

REVIEWWWWW  
please? imma desper8.

-luv nyte5, or mazzystar101, whatever

i do not own naruto or any of the song lyrics in the following chapters.

Bleep!

Sakura's new Macbook bleeped in excitement, for she had received an IM.

hawtblonde: sakuuu! u ready 4 skool tmr

She replied with a grin.

sakura1015: hey ino. yea, im ready

hawtblonde: i actualy meant if u were ready to c SASUKE!

sakura1015: kindaa. havent seen him all summer, except for hina's bday party.

hawtblonde: dont worry, uve ony gotten hotter.

Sakura smiled. She got off her red chair, and glanced in the full body mirror. Her pink hair had grown out into pink ringlets cascading down her back. Her clear, pale skin was unmarred by zits and pimples. Emerald eyes sparkled under long lashes.

sakura1015: true.

hawtblonde: seeee? now ive gotta go, dya want me to pick u up tmr morning?

sakura1015: nahh, its fine. hina's picking me up.

hawtblonde: waitttt! im gonna call hina and see if i can hitch a ride wif u guys. is tenten coming

sakura1015: yea. byee ino

hawtblonde: ta-ta! cya tmr

Sakura smiled, and climbed into bed. She wanted to be ready for tomorrow.

NEXT DAY

Everytime we touch, I get this feeling

and everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly

Sakura jummped out of bed, and answered her phone. It was Sasuke's custom ringtone.

"Hey, Sasuke," she said. "Hn, what's up, Saku,"

She could hear him smirking. "First day of school, as you already know. I'll meet you there, Hina's picking me up,"

"Alright. I just called to say I'll see you tomorrow. Ta-ta," Sakura rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's imitation of Ino. "Bye, Sasuke!"

PING! Her metallic red phone ping'd.

From: Kankuro

To: Sakura Haruno

hey cherry blossom

ill c u l8r :)  
cant wait

Sakura smiled at the use of

Glancing at the time, Sakura shrieked. "Oh no! Hina's picking me up at 8:00! It's already 7:45!" She grabbed a dark wash denim mini, hot pink Havainas and a white tank top, finishing her look with a cute pink hoodie she found at Abercrombie this summer. Grabbing her pink Jansport backpack, she brushed her pink ringlets quickly and snatched a tube of Strawberry Fro-Yo lip gloss of her desk.

"Bye Mom, gotta go. Hina's picking me up," yelled Sakura.

"Okay, have a good first day!" shouted Sakura's mom.

Sakura ran outside. A black van was waiting, the driver honking impatiently. "Hina, I'm sorry!" Sakura yelled. She leapt inside the van. Music was blaring from the speakers, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were sitting in the back, and Hina's cousin Neji was driving the van. "You're late," he grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry about that," she apologized.

"Ehmagod!" shouted Tenten. "Saku, you're late! Never mind, I missed you!" Sakura laughed. Tenten still looked beautiful, even though she was screaming her head off. She usually was the calm one. Her beauty matched her normal attitude, glossy dark brown shoulder-length hair, sparkly brown eyes, and a swimmer's body. Her olive-green micromini skirt and ballet-slipper-pink top made her look like a supermodel. 

"Tenten, seriously, stop using that stupid expression. 'Ehmagod!'" Tenten rolled her eyes. "Yup, that's what you sound like." said Neji.

"Sakura, hey!" said Hinata. Sakura smiled. She always smiled when she saw her friend talk. It seemed like only yesterday Hinata broke out of her shell. Now she was gorgeous, and confident. An unstoppable combination. With her black hair in a trendy, short hairstyle, pale lavender eyes and an angel's face, she rivalled Ino in looks. It didn't hurt that Hina was wearing a black leather miniskirt.

"SAKURAA! You're the one who's usually on time," Ino glared. Ino was always loud, but it wasn't her loudness that made boys turn around. She was incredibly beautiful-long, super straight blonde hair (almost ALWAYS in a ponytail) glittery, ice blue eyes and was twig-skinny. And has a killer wardrobe. Her purple minidress sparkled in the sun.

"Sorry, guys," she smiled.

"Tenten has something to tell you, Sakuu," sang Ino.

"Heh?" asked Sakura.

"Okay, fine. But promise not to tell him," Tenten whispered.

"Okay...now spill!"  
Tenten's pretty face turned red. "I like Kankuro," she admitted.

"Ahhh!" squealed Sakura. "That's great, Ten, but you know what he's like," (explain laytah :) :AN)

"Yeah," sighed Tenten.

"We're here!" screamed Neji. "Now get out of my car,"

that's it! ya gotta wait to the next chapterr :)  
but i'll update soon-swear.


	2. The Annoyingness of Gossipy Friends

Haiiii!  
Nyte5, or mazzystar1010, here :DD  
With another update of 'High School and Everything Else'

Wewt!

Oh, and just so you know:

NEJI is Hinata's brother. (I know he's not in the anime but it makes things easier to explain)

CHERRY BLOSSOM is Kankuro's nickname for Sakura, since they're best friends and all.

TENTEN is in luvvv with Kankuro (more on that laytah!)

INO is in a relaionship with Shikamaru

and HINATA is currently single. Anyone want a NaruHina pairing?

enjoyyy

Sakura and the girls climbed out of the van. A raven haired guy leaned against the gates. He was wearing a a dark blue T-shirt, and dark wash jeans. "Hey, Sasuke," said Sakura nervously. "Hn, you look different,". He smiled. He was teasing her, as always. "We aren't all born gorgeous," she huffed. Sasuke pulled into a hug, which morphed into a deep kiss. Sakura felt her lips tingle with electricity and her head spin like a globe. She pulled away. "C'mon, let's go catch up with the others," She dragged him by the wrist.

"Owww, Sakura," he whined.

Sakura walked until she saw a group of good-looking, noisy teenagers. "Guys!" she shrieked. A tall, brown haired hottie broke away from the group, and enveloped her in a big hug. "Cherry Blossom, I missed you," he said. She hugged him back. Kankuro was, and has been her best friend since kindergarten. His only rival was Ino."It's so good to see you, Kankuro,". She joined up with the rest of them.

"Naruto!" she yelled. A hyper, blonde-haired boy gave her a huge hug. He was still bouncing after she let go, "Sakura! Long time no see! Really long!" he yelled excitedly. Sakura laughed, and ruffled his blonde hair. A red haired girl marched up to Kankuro. "Hey, Kankuro. How was your summer?" she asked flirtatiously. "Fine, thanks Karin," he answered, somewhat distracted.

"D'you wanna walk to class together?" she tried again, flicking her hair up.

"No, thanks. I'm fine. Catch you later, okay?" he replied.

Karin's face fell, and she walked away with a halfhearted 'okay'. Naruto bounded up to Kankuro, laughing.

"Gee, man. Another fangirl's heart broken, eh?"

We all were very used to fangirls. ('We' as in the group of friends: Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shikamaru and Kankuro: AN) Before, they were all after Sasuke, until we started dating. His relationship status gave him Number 2 in the HBRS (Hawt Boys Ranking Sophomore) in the school. Shikamaru ranks third, and lovable, funny, handsome and single Kankuro is at the top of the list.

"Naruto, gimme a break, won't you? It's not my fault those girls think I'm hot," he mock-whined. We all burst out laughing. I saw Tenten, shaking with laughter, blush. She faintly remembered seeing Tenten's face as Karin tried to flirt with Kankuro. It was red, scared and angry. "C'mon, guys, let's get to the Main Hall,". We all headed towards the MH, where we picked up our timetables and listened to Principal Tsunade's beginning of year speech. I saved eight seats at the back, and we all collapsed into them. Plopping down between Hina and Shikamaru, I listened to her speak. "Now, everyone, welcome to Konoha High School! I am Principal Tsunade, and I hope you all have a good school year! I have a couple of announcements. First, we have a new teacher here, an old friend of mine, Jiraiya-sensei! Please give him a warm welcome. Second, all sophomores will be granted an hour of free period after lunch. And third, enjoy your first classes," She put down the microphone and exited the MH. Students rushed down tha aisles to collect their timetables from her assistant and secretary, Shizune. Sakura picked up hers. Double English, break, Double Math, Lunch, Free Period, and then Art. She walked to class, bumping into Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. "Hi, Sakura," he said, smiling brightly. He was a senior here, two years older than me. "Hey, Itachi," See smiled back. "Ready for your next class? What do you have?"

"Oh, double English," Sakura answered.

"Oh, me too! The sophomores and seniors combine English classes so that you midgets can watch how pro we are," he joked.

"Cool. How pro are you, exactly?"  
"Very pro," he smiled. "Listen, I gotta go. Catch you in class?"

"Okay," she replied. He walked away, still smiling.

Sakura stopped by her locker, dropping off her other books. The bell rang, and there was a flurry of students rushing to get to their next classes. "Uh oh, I'm late," Sakura said to herself. She opened the door to her Maths classroom. Her teacher, Iruka-sensei, frowned disapprovingly. "Sakura Haruno, right?" he asked. She nodded nervously. "Well, Sakura, you're late. I don't feel like lecturing on the first day back, so grab a seat quickly," She looked around. Every seat was taken. Ino and Hina were sitting next to each other, frownin apologetically. She saw Itachi sitting with his friends. He smiled. "Oi, Kisame. Move over, can't you see the lady needs a seat?" His buddies sniggered and catcalled, but Sakura was really grateful. Itachi was giving up his HBRS2 (Hawt Boys Ranking Senior) Number 1 for her? She placed her bag on the floor and sank into the seat. She saw Ino and Hina shooting her 'What the hell?' looks from across the classroom. She shrugged back. She saw a scrap of paper being flicked her way. It said 'Pinky' on the outside. She unfolded it, curiously. It said:

never seen u around before

u tachi's frnd?  
welcome to english with pro ppl :)  
-kisame, momito n shisui

She nearly laughed out loud. Itachi wasn't joking about the seniors' 'pro-ness'. She produced a pink, strawberry scented pen and wrote back:

im not reli his frnd, im his bro's grlfrnd

thx 4 the warm welcome :D

-sakura, not pinky

She flicked it over. She saw the three boys huddled over the slip of paper. Pretty soon, it was passed back.

ooh, if ur his bro's grlfrnd, y u flirtin wif tachi ova deyr, pinky?

jking. or not.

whats with the pink pen

it stinks. XP  
jking again. or not.

pinky

-k, m, n s.

PS. our numbers are:

kisame: 9847 3847

momito: 9222 5767

shisui: 6738 2736

(numbers are fake, obviously. just writing this note so u dont get ur hopes up :D :AN)

call us :)

She smiled, and pocketed the note. Kisame shot her a 'thumbs up' .

She smiled, and continuedto listen to Iruka-sensei's lecture about nouns, verbs and adjectives.

HAIII  
mazzystar101

as you should know

:DDD  
REVIEW GUYS! I MEAN IT!

iloveyou 3

hehe

UPDATE IS COMING RELI SOON  
i swear :)


	3. Angry Onyx Eyes

NYTE5, or mazzystar101 HERE  
i hope you enjoyed the last chapter

and i hope you'll enjoy this one even more :)  
REVIEWWWWWWW  
please?  
_

Sakura POV

Sakura heard a shrill, piercing ring. The bell. Finally. She rushed over to Ino and Hinata. "Saku, what was that? Why were you sitting next to _Itachi Uchiha_? I mean, he's Sasuke's brother and all, but he's a _senior_. A senior! And..." said Ino. She giggled. "Don't tell Shikamaru, but he's _hot_. He rivals Kankuro,". continued Ino. Hinata shook with endless laughter. But then she stopped. "Ino's right, Sakura. It's kinda weird,"

"I know, but Itachi's just a nice guy. He pitied me, I guess," said Sakura. They seemed to accept her explanation, for they grabbed her hands and led her to the lunch table. Kankuro patted the seat next to him.

"Cherry Blossom, here!" She sat, grinning. Hinata sat next to her. Ino took a seat next to Shikamaru, who squeezed her hand as if to ask why she was late. Ino shrugged. "So, I was thinking we should go get smoothies and milkshakes at the Shuriken Smoothie Shop after school," said Kankuro, to Tenten. She blushed heavily. "You mean, like a date?" she squeaked. Kankuro looked confused, then burst out laughing. "Nice one, Ten. But no, not as a date,". Tenten's face fell. The rest of us nodded out heads. "Definitely," said Sasuke. "I need a chocolate milkshake,".

"Sure," said Hinata.

"Mm, I guess. But, driving over's such a drag," said Shikamaru, frowning.

"Shikamaru! Don't ruin our fun!" yelled Ino, slapping him playfully on the back.

"Man. Girls." groaned Shikamaru, rubbing his back.

"Hey, Kankuro." A redheaded girl with an uneven haircut strutted over. Karin. Again. "I overheard you guys say you wanted to stop by the Smoothie Shop. I'd love to come," she said, grinning.

"Karin, why don't you go back to your strip club and leave us alone," said Ino, "We don't have dollar bills," Karin's jaw fell in shock: she was scared, scared of Ino Yamanaka. Naruto snickered. So did Shikamaru. Tenten and Hinata giggled. Even Sasuke smiled, trying hard not to crack up. Pretty soon, Naruto gave in. "Ahahahhaha!" He laughed, and everyone followed. Laughter filled the cafeteria. Sakura laughed as well. Kankuro, who was stifling his laughter with his hand, said. "Well, Karin, catch ya later?" She nodded, then stomped off. They laughed again. "It's amazing she still likes you," joked Naruto. "I don't understand! Man, why do you get all the girls..."

"Hey, let's get to Maths, guys,". said Sakura. They all walked to Maths. Their teacher, Asuma-sensei, motioned for them to take their seats. The boys sat together on the left side, so Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten grabbed seats together on the right. Asuma-sensei picked up and inky-blue marker and wrote today's subject on the board. "So, I heard about you and Itachi Uchiha," giggled Tenten, pretending to listen to Asuma-sensei.

"Shut up," hissed Sakura. "Listen to Asuma-sensei; it's the first day of school,". Suddenly, Asuma-sensei put his marker down and glanced at his watch. "Sorry, class. I gotta go...get a new marker from your art teacher,". He dashed out. It was unlikely he would come back to teach his lesson. The whole class rolled their eyes. They knew he was going off to meet Kurenai-sensei. "So, Sakura, spill about the second Uchiha hottie," said Tenten.

"Nothing to tell, nothing to tell. He just felt sorry for me,". said Sakura.

"Did he say that?" asked Hinata.

"Not exactly..." Sakura's voice trailed off.

"Oooh, sweet! Sakura Uchiha! But," smiled Ino slyly. "Which Uchiha?"

Sakura slapped her playfully. "_Sasuke_, of course,".

Hinata smiled mysteriously. "Maybe not,".

"Whatever. I wanna do my work, okay?" Sakura huffed. The girls sighed. "C'mon, Saku, we were joking, we'll shut up now, okay? What did you get for question five?" said Ino. "3.4," replied Sakura. Once the saw her smile, they knew they were forgiven. 

After classes, everyone planned to meet in the hallway. "C'mon, where are all the guys?" whined Tenten. "Please don't tell me they forgot where the hallway is,". A handsome, dark-haired figure came up to them. "Hi, Sasuke! Where's everyone else?" asked Hinata. When the boy brushed back his bangs, they could tell it was not Sasuke. "Oh, hi Itachi," said Ino, trying not to giggle. "Hi, Ino. Dya mind if I borrow Sakura for a sec?" The girls burst out laughing. "Okay. But only a second, got that?" said Ino. Sakura asked Itachi "What's up?"

"I just wanted to apologize on behalf of Kisame and the others. They can be really annoying sometimes," said Itachi. "Oh, it's no problem. They were really friendly,". Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto and Kankuro lumbered up to the girls. "Ready to go? Cuz I am," yelled Naruto. "Where are you going?" asked Itachi. "Oh, just the Smoothie Shop," said Sakura.

"I can drive you, it's no problem. It's on the way to Momito's house anyways." he offered.

"Itachi, aniki, go away. It's fine, Neji's driving us," lied Sasuke. Itachi shrugged, and walked away. "Well, I bet Sakura would've really enjoyed the ride to the smoothie shop," grinned Ino. Sasuke looked shocked, but then his cool demeanor took over. It was obvious he understood Ino's inappropriate comment. Sakura groaned, and shot Ino the darkest look she could muster. The girls giggled, while the guys shrugged and looked at each other in confusion. "Sasuke, Neji's not driving us, he's at band practice," said Hinata, puzzled. "Then call him, and tell him to skip band practice and drive us to the frickin' smoothie shop!" snapped Sasuke. The group exchanged glances. When Sasuke was in a pissy mood, no one argued. Hinata dialed the number on her new purple phone. "Neji? It's me, Hinata. Listen, me and the others need a ride," she listened. "Yeah, I know you have band practice, but can't you drop us off at the smoothie shop first?" she listened more. "I'm not saying smoothies are more important than your band, we just need a ride. Please?" Sakura could hear Neji saying something. "Okay, thanks, Neji,". Hinata hung up.

"Neji's coming, but he said next time we ask for rides on such short notice, he'll quote 'kick our scrawny asses to Sunagakure' unquote," said Hinata. When a grumpy Neji pulled up to the school, they all piled in. "Now who's up for smoothies?" shouted Kankuro. "ME!" yelled everyone. Except for Sasuke. "Not even a chocolate milkshake?" asked Naruto. Sasuke remained unresponsive. "This is such a drag," groaned Shikamaru. It was a reasonably quiet drive to the smoothie shop. "Get. Out. Of. My. Car," grunted Neji. "NOW!"

That's it for chapter 3, but I promise I'll update again :)

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TOOO...

oOXxJoja LeeXOo

sayonara!


	4. Smoothies Don't Make Everything Better

HAII  
Nyte5

Please revieww :)  
And enjoyy

Ino grabbed a table next to the smoothie shop. "Guys, over here!" she yelled. Sakura sat down next to her, and motioned for Sasuke to sit with her. He grunted, and sat next to Naruto instead. "Oi, Sasuke. Why aren't you sitting with Sakura? C'mon, don't be shy," he joked. Sasuke shot him a look. Naruto gulped, then looked away. "I'll get the smoothies," said Hinata. "Orders?" Sakura wanted a strawberry smoothie, Ino a diet drink, Hinata and Tenten orange ice crush, Sasuke a chocolate milkshake, and pineapple smoothie (AN: hahaha!) for Shikamaru. Naruto just wanted a soda and Kankuro shook his head. "Nahh, it's okay," he shrugged. "Left my wallet at home, maybe next time,"

"Kankuro! It's okay, I'll pay for your soda,"

"Tenten, it's okay, really,"  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, don't worry," finished Kankuro, grinning.

"Sasuke? Can I talk to you for a sec?" asked Sakura. Sasuke grunted again, but grabbed his milkshake and stood up. "We going or what?" he mumbled. Sakura picked up her smoothie and reached for Sasuke's hand. He tugged it away. She motioned for him to walk with her in the park. They found a bench, and sat down. "Sasuke," started Sakura. "Are you mad at me?"

He looked her in the eyes for the first time since Neji's car. His onyx eyes glittered in the sun-but Sakura didn't feel sunny at all. "What do you think, Sakura? You know how I feel about Itachi," She nodded. She knew. Sasuke's parents always loved Itachi more, and Sasuke and Itachi were always fighting. "When Ino said what she said, I thought I was losing you," he whispered. "To _him_,"

Sakura shook her head. "No, Sasuke..."  
"Everyone says that! No, Sasuke! Yes, Sasuke! Yelling things at me all the time, talking about my 'genius' brother! You don't understand anything, Sakura! You never will. You don't know what it's like. Those girls, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, they don't know a thing about real life. All they care about is clothes and money. They think tragedy is not buying the new designer handbag. And you're just like them. Stupid, silly, _immature_," he yelled.

"No, Sasuke! I love you-"

"Don't say that! If you really loved me, you wouldn't have lied to me! You've _used_ me all this time, just to get to Itachi! I'm everyone's second choice. Itachi, Itachi, Itachi," he yelled.

"Sasuke, that's not true!"

He nodded slowly. "It is. You know it is, Sakura. I thought...you were there for me. I thought you'd be the one to see I don't want to be the second choice. I was wrong," he said. He looked at her one last time. "Bye, Sakura. Don't call-just leave me alone," He walked away slowly. Sakura only looked like a girl to passerbys-a normal, pretty girl. But on the inside, her heart was broken. Her voice was shattered. She couldn't bring herself to cry, for she thought once her eyes started, they wouldn't stop. "Sasuke!" she wailed. Her voice sounded broken and pained. "SASUKE!" she yelled again. People stared at the seemingly crazy girl. Except Sasuke. Sasuke didn't look back-she could see him lifting up his straw to his lips. The lips he had kissed her with on Ino's New Year's Eve party. She could remember it vividly-people yelling, music playing, pink and red lights shining on their heads. Yet the only person that mattered was Sasuke. That was their first kiss. The tears came. Drops of water strolled down her cheeks, making the wooden bench, and her cute hoodie, a shade darker. Tears rolled off the bench into the now damp grass-that's how much she cried. It seemed like hours, but in reality, it was five minutes. She held her smoothie, then hurled it at the wall of the public bathroom. The platic cup's cap flew off, spilling pink liquid on the blue wall. "Ew, Mommy, it's vomit!" yelled a teeny toddler, pointing at it. His mother looked at Sakura, then at the wall, and shielded his eyes. "Don't look, honey," she advised. Sakura reached inside her purse and grabbed a tissue. SHe mopped up her tears and drew out a compact mirror. She practiced smiling-what she once called her 'movie star' smile. Now she looked like a washed up starlet, ready to be dragged into rehab. She pulled herself up and straightened her skirt-she was ready. She grabbed her purse and walked back to the smoothie place. "Sakura! What took you so long?" asked Tenten. Sakura replied "Oh, bathroom. Smudged mascara,". Sasuke was joking around with Kankuro, smiling. Ino said "Sakura? You weren't wearing any mascara today," Sakura shot her a look. "What, don't be so grumpy, I was just saying," She giggled. "Ino, shut up," said Shikamaru.

"I couldn't say it better myself," said Sakura. "Shut up, Ino-pig," Ino's face grew red.

"Just because you and Sasuke broke up doesn't mean you can take it out on me!" she yelled. "And Shikamaru, mind your own damn business," She glared at both of them.

"Oh man, this is such a drag," whined Shikamaru.  
"Shut. Up. Ino," Sakura felt a lone tear trickle down her face. Kankuro was up in a second, grabbing her hand and leading her to the back of the shop, whispering "Sshh, Cherry Blossom, it'll be okay. Don't mind Ino, she's just being a bitch, yeah? C'mon Saku, don't cry,"

Whilst Sakura and Kankuro walked away, everyone was staring accusingly at Ino, except for Sasuke, who was slouched over his cell phone. "Ino, you know better than to bring that up," hissed Tenten. "You should've shut up, you know,"  
"Yeah, Ino," agreed Hinata. "Kankuro's right, you were a bitch. Sakura's our friend, you know. We're supposed to support her,"

"Hina. Ten. C'mon, you don't _really_ like her? Don't you remember the agreement?" They glared at her.

"Huh, what agreement?" asked Naruto, frowning. "Ino, don't," warned Shikamaru.

"We swore we'd never speak about that," hissed Hinata.

"Drop it,"

They all heard a loud laugh, coming from Sasuke's direction. But they knew it couldn't be Sasuke. Sasuke never laughed. "What?" he said, when he saw them staring at him. "Oh, sorry. Karin just said something really funny," They gaped.

"Sasuke, not _Karin_? You probably got the name mixed up. Karin is a huge hooker-y bitch. The person you're texting, _Katrin_, is probably really nice," said Naruto.

"No, _Karin_. She's not that bad, she's really funny. Look what she said," he yelled, holding out his new mobile.

To: Sasuke

From: Karin

HAHAHAHAH, u srs?  
u broke up with her, gd 4 u

she was sooo frickin annoying

PS i think her forehead is the size of the choji's belly :)

They stared at Sasuke. "Sasuke, that's not nice. Or funny. It's mean to Saku and Choji," said Tenten. Sasuke shrugged. "_I_ think it's funny," laughed Ino. "We should totally replace Sakura with Karin. We'd have much more fun without mopey-face,"

"Ino! Don't say that, Sakura's nice. She wouldn't be mopey if it wasn't for jerkface over there," he yelled.

"Let's stop this, it's such a drag. Shut up, Kankuro and Sakura are coming back," said Shikamaru. "Ino, shut your mouth for once, okay?" Ino glared at him. "No, I'm not going to shut my mouth. I'm leaving," She grabbed her purple leather jacket and stormed off in her sparkly heels. "Wait!" yelled Shikamaru. "Man," he said. "Girls," Then he ran after Ino. "Sakura, you okay?" asked Hinata. "Yeah, thanks Hina," said Sakura. She stared at Sasuke. "I'm alright,"

For the first time since they broke up, Sasuke looked up from his phone.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED  
so dramatic :)  
(sshhh, the agreement will be revealed in the next chapter...possibly!)


	5. A Forehead with a Protector

HEYY  
Nyte5

enjoy  
review, please.

And thankyou thankyou thankyou to...

URYUISHIDA!

the anonymous reviewer who gave me killer advice :)  
thankyouu

"Bye, Sakura!" called Hinata.

"Yeah, bye Hina," she yelled. She got out of Neji's car and started to trudge back home. 'How could I have been so stupid?' she thought. 'To lose him. I loved him, I really did. And I still do,' she thought sadly. When she got home, she slammed the door. No one home. This was a time where she really wanted to talk to her older sister, Kariatsu. Kari was never home nowadays. And Sakura really wanted a girly heart-to-heart. Although she and Kari were not alike: Sakura's hair was pink, Kari's hair was bright red, Sakura's eyes were clear green, Kari's eyes the colour of honey, Sakura was shy, Kariatsu was loud and confident: they were inseperable. 'At least, until now,' she muttered. She dialed Kari's number on her phone-no answer. As always. Sakura kicked off her pink flip-flops and slumped on he sofa. She stood up again, and walked towards the kitchen. She grabbed a huge carton of strawberry ice cream. She placed it carefully on the coffee table. Then she walked upstairs and got changed into her pink PJ's, the ones with the cupcake print. Then she chose her favourite movie, and slouched on the sofa. Rrring! She picked up her phone. "Hey, Sakura, just wanted to see if you're okay," said Kankuro. "So. Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just lazing about with strawberry ice cream and movies,"

She could hear him laughing. "That's what I figured. Sooo...I sent Hinata, Tenten and Ino over to your place! Just to, you know, cheer you up?" Sakura could hear the doorbell. "Crap!" she yelled. She was wearing her PJ's. The ones with the _cupcake print_. Oh. My. God. She was dead. Cupcake print was deemed 'out' by Ino in fifth grade. She had _just_ bought a pair of sexy pink silk-shorts for times like these. She desperately raked a comb through her now rat's-nest hair, and changed her top into a cute tank. Specifically, Kari's tank. It was a little big. Especially in the chest area. But it was the only thing she could find quickly in the laundry! She ran to the door, and opened it. "Hey, guys,"

"Sakura! Kankuro sent us over to make sure you were okay," said Tenten. "He's so sweet,"  
"Thanks for coming! I've got some ice cream, and we can watch a movie," suggested Sakura. The girls crowded in. They were in sleepover gear already. Sakura's phone rang again. "Hello?"  
"Saku! You called?" it was Kari.

"Yeah, I'm at home,"  
"Great! Do you wanna hang out, grab the ice cream and try new hairstyles? I've got nothing to do tonight" she asked.

"Mmmm,"  
"Saku? What's wrong?"  
"Um...my friends are already here. They're sleeping over. Sorry, Kari. Maybe I don't like being a last resort," snapped Sakura. She hung up, feeling a little mean. But Kari deserved it, right?

Sakura sat on the couch. She felt terrible about snapping at Kari. Maybe she should call her again.

"C'mon, pick a movie," said Hinata.

"Yeah, Sakura. Step Up 3D or Eclipse?" asked Tenten.  
"Saku? You okay?"

"Uh..." mumbled Sakura.

"Whatever," sighed Ino. "Can't believe you're that depressed over a breakup," Sakura felt blush creeping onto her cheeks. "You seem to be over Shikamaru. Maybe your relationship was fake, and _mine_ was real," Ino smirked.

"What relationship? He broke up with you, if I remember correctly," laughed Ino.

"Shut up, Ino," mumbled Sakura. Hinata and Tenten shot her angry looks.

"What? It's true. The only person Sasuke's having a _real relationship_ with is Karin," giggled Ino. Tears trailed down Sakura's cheeks. "Ino!" yelled Hinata.

"Ino, stop it," said Tenten forcefully. "Sakura, don't cry,"

Bleh. Ino couldn't understand why Hina and Tenten liked Sakura so much. In fifth grade, the best way to spend your break was to make fun of Sakura. They called her names. They hurt her. And Ino, Hinata, and Tenten started it. Even back then, they were the most popular girls in the grade.

FLASHBACK

"Ino, Ino, look!" yelled Tenten. "It's Wallhead!" Ino looked around. She saw a pink haired girl sitting by herself. "Let's go make fun of her!" said Ino, grinning.

"Yeah!" yelled Hinata. They raced to the girl. "Hi, Sakura," smiled Ino. "Are you okay? You're by yourself," The girl looked up in surprise. "Your forehead takes up so much space. Then I can't sit next to you," She fake pouted. Tenten giggled. Hinata picked up a stick. She jabbed it sharply into Sakura's stomach. Tears welled up in her eyes, but Sakura didn't say a word. Hinata stuck the stick out again. It caught Sakura on her leg. A stream of tears strolled down her cheek, but she stayed silent. "What's the matter, Forehead? Cat got your tongue?" taunted Tenten. "I'd like to congratulate him. I can't believe he _found_ it under that huge forhead," she giggled at her own insult. A brown haired boy ran over. "Hey, leave her alone, you three," he frowned. "She's my friend, so go go away,"

"Kankuro, mind your own business," giggled Ino. "We're not making fun of you, just Wallhead over here,"  
"Her name's Sakura. And as I mentioned before, she's my _friend_," he said stubbornly. Sakura smiled.

"How can you be friends with a forehead?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah, Kankuro. It's impossible. Oh, there's a _face_ under that forehead? I didn't notice," giggled Ino. Hinata and Tenten laughed hysterically.

"Shut up, Ino," said Kankuro. "And you too, Hinata. You three are just spoiled brats with nothing better to do than to make fun of someone actually _nice_,"

"Kankuro, why do you even talk to her? You could be popular, like us, you know," said Ino. "You're cool enough, and you're as handsome as Sasuke,"

"I don't want to be popular, if it means being like you," said Kankuro. "C'mon Sakura, let's go buy some ice cream from the tuck shop. We can get strawberry, your favourite," He dragged Sakura's arm as he ran. And she didn't protest.

END FLASHBACK

continued in next chapter :)  
REVIEW  
hope you liked it :)

updating really really soon


	6. Sleepover Secrets

**Hey, Nyte5 here as usual**

**sorry I havent updated in so long.**

**I was trying to focus on some other fics...**

**anyways**

**Hope you like**

**Review, please :)**

Ino slumped on the sofa. She felt her foot brush against Tenten's slipper, lying forgotten on the floor. Tenten herself was laughing and clutching a glass bowl of popcorn, and Hinata and Sakura's eyes were fixed to the TV screen. It was obvious Ino had missed at least half the movie. She groaned. Just because stupid Sakura broke up with her boyfriend. It wasn't even Ino's fault, it was mainly Sakura's. It was actually all of Sakura's fault, because she wasn't honest with Sasuke. So why was everyone blaming Ino? Ino had an idea. "Hey, guys, let's play Truth or Dare," suggested Ino. She slipped off the couch onto the white sheepskin rug. With a nod of her head and a flick of her finger, she motioned for the the others to join her. Tenten sat next to her, loudly chewing popcorn. Ino rolled her eyes. How does that girl still fit in her Calvin Klein PJ's when she eats like a pig? "Okay, I'll start," said Ino. "Hinata, Truth or Dare?" Hinata smiled. "Truth," she said. Ino nodded, a smirk playing across her pretty face. "Alright. Who do you like?" Hinata blushed. Everyone watched her. "C'mon, Hina, you gotta answer," said Tenten excitedly. Hinata murmured something. "What?" asked Ino. "We couldn't hear you,".

"Naruto!" yelled Hinata. The girls burst out laughing. "Okay, my turn to ask," said Hinata. She looked at each of them. "Tenten, Truth or Dare?" Tenten chose dare.

"Okay, I dare you to...call Kankuro and tell him you like him!" squealed Hinata. They all burst out laughing.  
"I'll pass," said Tenten. Everyone groaned. "C'mon, Ten, it's a dare, you've gotta do it," yelled Ino. Sakura was giggling softly. "Alright, alright!" She picked up her cellphone. She pressed speakerphone. "Hey," Kankuro picked up. "Hi, Kankuro,"  
"What's up, Tenten?"  
"Oh, nothing much,"  
"Why are you calling me?" Kankuro sounded confused.

"To tell you I like you," Tenten blurted.

Then she hung up. Everyone laughed until their sides hurt. Hinata had tears running down her cheeks, streaming from her pale eyes. Sakura was trying to smother her giggles in her palm, but failing. Ino was pointing a manicured finger at Tenten's red face and laughing loudly. "I choose you, Ino!" laughed Tenten. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," replied Ino.

"Tell us a secret. It can be yours, or anyone elses,". Ino smirked. So many to choose from. Hinata sang in her sleep? Tenten had a gun collection hidden behind her bookshelf? Sasuke liked Karin now? She decided. A smile crept up on her face. Hinata saw that smile. As Ino's longtime best friend, she knew that smile. And she also knew what secret Ino was about to spill. "Ino, don't," warned Hinata. "Why not?" shrugged Ino. "She should know this by now. I mean, isn't it obvious?"  
"She's our friend now," Tenten understood their exchange.

"No, she isn't. She's a part of the game," said Ino.

"That game is over, you know it," yelled Hinata. Sakura was looking at each girl's face. Hinata's facial features were twisted up in anger. Ino's face was dominated by a smug smile. Tenten's brown eyes were filled with sorrow and shock. "Guys...what's going on?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, nothing," said Hinata quickly. Sakura narrowed her green eyes. Obviously _something_ was going on with her friends. "Yeah, nothing," agreed Tenten. Sakura stared suspectfully at her friends, then shrugged. She should probably forget this...for now.

"So...have you guys chosen your outfits for my partayy next week?" asked Tenten, trying to break the silence. Ino shrugged nonchalantly. "I think I'll get my mom's stylist to get me something," Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino's mom had her own talk show-but she didn't have to show off like that. "Yeah! I saw the most perfect miniskirt in BCBG yesterday!" giggled Hinata. "Are sequins too much?"  
"No, sequins are fine. But stripes are _sooo_ out this season," declared Tenten. Sakura let her friends go on with the fashion talk. She liked shopping, but there was no need to talk about it all the time. "What about you, Sakura?" asked Hinata. Sakura shook her head.

"Actually...I might not go," she said hesitantly. Tenten and Hinata gasped. Ino smirked smugly. "But why?" protested Hinata. Sakura shrugged.

"You've got to go...this is your chance," said Tenten. "After what happened, you've got to get back on your feet. Show everyone you're still KHS' popular goody-goody," Sakura shrugged again.

"I'm tired," whined Ino. "Let's sleep," Ino took out her sleeping bag and buried herself in it.

Ino woke up. She saw the clock: 7:00. Tenten was snoring softly, Hinata's pillow was clamped over her head, and Sakura was curled up in a little ball under her blanket. She was the only one awake. Ino tiptoed to her bag and slipped out of the house.

"Where's Ino?" asked Sakura. Hinata whistled. "Oh, she just texted me. SHe said she went early to look for a costume for Tenten's party," Sakura sighed, slightly relieved. Tenten checked her pink watch. "Speaking of my party, I've gotta go meet the planner. Ciao!" Tenten strode out. Hinata shrugged, and left with Tenten. Sakura picked up all the stray popcorn from last night, cursing her lazy friends.

Ino walked happily along the street. Armed with her new Prada handbag and wallet stuffed with credit cards, she was unstoppable. "I've gotta find an amazing costume for Tenten's party," said Ino to herself. "I've got to beat Sakura!"


	7. Exciting News!

**WEWT! HUGE NEWS EVERYONE!  
What should I start with?  
**

**1. High School Experience is back, with more drama (and chapters) then ever! A hawt party, a fun, week-long, field trip and more!**

**2. High School Experience is being **_**slightly **_**rewritten by Echo Uchiha! Exciting, right? She has asked to 'adopt' the story and write an alternate ending! Check it out!**

**That's it for now, ciao!  
Read and review, both my version and Echo's!**


End file.
